Despite the Distance
by Everyvillianislemons
Summary: I just thought it was weird how fast Dorkus got mad at a child, I thought there was a reason, so...here you go. First fanfiction ever so please don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it was a little strange how infatuated Dorkus was with destroying Sheen so I thought up this story to bring to light a little theory of mine.

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day on the planet of Zeenu. Everyone was outside including our protagonist Sheen,his "monkey" friend, and Doppy.

As they were walking they noticed one of the emperors guards pasting something on the palace wall.

Sheen as usual was the first person to say something. "What's that guard dude putting up on the palace wall?"

Doppy was the one to reply. "Well, when people are captured in battle or during attacks a list of the captured names that are in the pow prison are put up

for the people's family members and friends, by their names it says if they're still living or not, they put a new one up every couple of months."

Nesmith looked at him curiously,"How do you know that Doppy?"

"It's been going on as long as I remember it's basically town common knowledge"

"We'll that's just barbaric!"

"The irken are a barbaric people."

Sheen was staring over at the wall where the names were put up.

"What's up Sheen?"

"Is ... Is that who I think it is?"

Yes it was who he thought it was. Dorkus was looking at the papers with a sad look on his face. He sighed and turned away while Pinter was comforting him.

Nesmith then said, " Sheen I know what you're thinking and it is not our business to-"

But before he could finish his sentence Sheen, and Doppy following close behind, was already at the papers.

When Nesmith arrived Sheen was searching through the papers alphabetically by last name. Nesmith thought to himself, "He must be very curious about this since he is thinking through the alphabet."

Sheen found what he was looking for. "...Who is Charlotte Aurelius? Is that like his sister or something?"

Doppy's eyes brightened as he remembered the name. "Oh ya I remember her she was the nicest lady in this empire, other than the empress but you know she's only awake for one day of the year, anyway she was The great Dorkus' wife. It says that she is still alive in their pow prison."

Sheen and Nesmith looked dumbstruck. "...What?!"

" I don't remember all too well but I know that she was taken from our village two years ago by the Irkens, they live on the other side of the planet. Everyone knows that's why the great and powerful Dorkus is evil and grumpy all the time."

Nesmith was shocked of how an army can capture civilians from their own homes and think that that is civilised. while Sheen was still taken aback by the thought of Dorkus having a wife.

Sheen then stated, " I say we find out more about her."

Nesmith looked at him curiously and said,"Why do you care so much about a man who wants you destroyed? Besides it's not your business."

To Nesmiths surprise sheen said," first of all, Dorkus loves me second, I'm the warrior of this planet so it is my business and third, if I save her then maybe Dorkus will stop ruining all of our adventures."

Doppy put his arm around Sheens neck and said "I'm in, buddy."

Nesmith said "alright, I'll go just to make sure you don't get hurt."

We leave the three friends to go to a prison cell far away in the land of the Irken Empire were a dangerously skinny woman with long brown hair and misty grey eyes is chained by the ankle to the wall. She is on a hard bed, if you can call it that, when she wakes up with a start.

"Mon cher ou es tu?! Arête!." It took her a minute to remember where she was. She rubbed her eyes and got off the bed.

"Charlie"

"Wh-...Ron?"

She walked as far as she could, considering the chain linking her to the far wall, to the side of her newest friends cell. They could see each other's faces thanks to a missing brick in the wall. We'll I should say he could if it wasn't so dark.

"Charlie are you all right?"

"Ya I'm fine, considering, just a bad dream. What about you?"

"I'm so cold." She could here his teeth chattering. It was very cold in the prison Charlotte hadn't noticed before and she mentally scolded Ron for mentioning it.

"Don't worry we'll be out of here soon I can feel it."

Ron said threw his yawn,"you've been saying that for the last six months."

"Ya but I'm telling you I can feel it."

"Whatever" he yawns again.

"You're tired, go to sleep, I'll tell you if a guard is coming."

"Does it look like I'm tired?"

She gave him a funny look.

"Okay, fine but if a group of rescuing aliens comes to stop by wake me up."

"Of course" and with that she was left alone in the dark with only the rats and here memories as company.

Well that's it for the first chapter I'll decide if I want to make more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pinter, I just want to sit down and relax."

"Are you sure you don't want to think up a new plan to destroy Sheen, My Lord?"

"Not today, Pinter." Pinter knew why Dorkus was not interested in anything today. It was the anniversary of when the lady of the house was...taken.

On the one year anniversary he sat in the same chair he was now and didn't do anything but stare at the wall with a full look on his face. Pinter didn't expect anything different this time.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Don't worry my liege I'll get it." He didn't get a response as he expected.

Pinter went and opened the door. And who else did you expect but Sheen and Nesmith. They were there despite how Nesmith argued with Sheen how it was rude to go to someone's house and demand such personal information but like always it was like talking to a brick wall. Nesmith insisted that Sheen let him do the talking but he didn't expect him to have listened.

Pinter was utterly surprised of who he found when he opened the door.

"Who is it, Pinter?"

Pinter had half a mind to slam the door in their faces right them considering the state his master was in but then he thought that they could serve as a distraction. Oh how he was wrong.

"It's Sheen my lord."

"Hi"

"Hello"

Pinter led them into the room Dorkus was in. Dorkus didn't pay attention to the new people in his house.

There was an awkward silence and Nesmith felt forced to speak.

"Hello Dorkus we had some questions for you."

Dorkus just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Yes, well, we were just in the neighbourhood... And .. We were wondering..." Nesmith knew he had to choose his words carefully to satisfy Sheen's curiosity while more importantly keeping Dorkus' feelings hurt.

Sheen cut in with,"What happened to your wife?"

A feeling like Electricity shot through the room. Dorkus' eyes became focused and his head snapped up and off the hand it was resting on. Before Pinter could try to get the duo out the door Dorkus stood up and beckoned for the two to follow him. So Sheen and Nesmith with hesitation from the latter stood up and followed him. They went threw a hallway and into a room.

The room had dark purple walls. There were four large book shelves (which caught Nesmith's attention right away) and a very comfortable looking chair in the room. Next to the chair was an end table with a tea tray on top. It looked like it hadn't been touched for months.

The most noticeable piece of the room was a life size portrait of a beautiful lady. In the picture she was sitting on a small black chair. She might have been human if it wasn't for the extreme white color of her skin, it was the color of freshly fallen snow. She had dark brown hair down to her waist, delicate facial features and a small body type. The focal point of the picture were her eyes big compared to her small face, they were a misty grey and seemed to be glazed over as if she were staring off into space.

The two were flabbergasted. "There's no way you can tell me-!" Nesmith cut him off before he said something awful. "Her...eyes?" "Yes, that is the first thing people notice about her, if you can't tell she was born blind." A look of comprehension took over Sheen's face, "Ooohhhh..." Nesmith looked defeated "So that means..the books." "There all in brail." Nesmith thought to himself "The biggest library I've seen on Zeenu and I can't read them how ironic."

"She was taken from me, by the Irkens, it was two years ago today. I wasn't home, I was at the palace, she was taken as a prisoner. This room was... Is her personal study. I haven't touched anything in this room since she...she" he couldn't go on without sobbing and he was not going to do that in front of Sheen and his pet monkey.

"Not to be rude but why are you telling us this?"

"You are the first ones to ask."

"Well we got what we came here for, we don't want to overstay our welcome, come on Sheen let's go." With that they left the man facing the portrait and left without a goodbye. Pinter was listening just outside the door, he didn't want to be in the line of fire if Dorkus went off. He spent the rest of the day there.

Outside of the house Sheen and Nesmith were talking. "This is just awful."

"Yep and that is why you me and Doppy are goin' to go rescue her."

Doppy appeared from behind a random bush.

"Yep that's right buddy."

"Oh and how do you suppose we get there let alone find the prison where she's located?"

"Silly monkey remember when Doppy was kidnapped by those weird glop guys?"

"Sheen you were lucky that worked the first time."

" You know what they say Monkey, if something's not broken fix it anyway!"

"Sheen that doesn't even make sense."

"Course not it makes dollars."

Doppy joined in, "He got you there Nesmith."

"I'm not even going to try to argue."

And with that the trio started their adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She could here someone open the door to the prison hallway. This happened every morning, the guards came and put small morsels of food and water into their cells by a small cat door like contraption. Lately she couldn't eat anything with out throwing it back up. She probably caught something from the vermin that were free to scurry around the cells. She didn't mind them as long as they left her alone.

The guards put the food and water through the cat doors and left without saying a word. When she was sure the guards left she woke Ron up as she promised. They weren't aloud to speak but they both figured it was worth the risk. Each other were the only things keeping them sane in this hell hole.

She was losing her sense of self and surroundings that she had developed through the years from neglected practice. She had about 10X10 ft. That she hadn't left since she was brought to the accursed prison. She eventually found the bowls on the ground and drank from the water. This is when she noticed her hands were shaking violently. She didn't try to eat anything.

"Charlie you have to eat something."

"No...no I don't think I can."

"You have to."

"I'm so cold."

"Come over here."

Charlotte went over to the missing brick in the wall Ron put his hand on her forehead.

"Oh Gob, Charlie, your burning up."

"I don't feel great."

"It will all be fine, we're going to get rescued and find you a hospital."

"No, Ron, I can't."

Ron had angry tears in his eyes now."No?!You said we were going to get rescued a couple of days ago. We are going to get out of here together and your going to go back to your perfect life and I'm going to go back to my village and take care of my mother. You just have to hang in there a little longer."

Her life was far from perfect but she didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"No Ron, I can't...I can't take it anymore." With that she leaned against the wall and waited for death. No matter how Ron protested, yelled, and begged She didn't respond.

They were getting their air balloon ready but after that was done they didn't have a plan.

"Alright Sheen, I have purchased a map of the east side of the planet."

"We don't need a map to get there."

"And how do you suppose we find the place?"

"With the power of wind of course and song."

Doppy joined in with,"good thinking buddy."

Nesmith just sighed.

So they started there long journey to the Irken empire. About Five minutes into the trip Sheen became restless.

"Are we there yet?"

"We have no way of knowing since you ripped up the map and threw it overboard!"

"That map was slowing us down and we needed more room!"

"And that's why you brought all of your rock collection with us?!"

"Well, duh they're lucky. With them we'll be there in no time."

Doppy pointed to an enormous, pointy building in the distance. "Hey there it is!"

"What? How do you know that's it?"

"It has a sign on it, it says 'Irken Main Prison Building 1'."

"That doesn't make any sense, how can we be here already."

"What did I tell you Nesmith these rocks _are _lucky."

"Anyhow, we need to come up with a plan."

"I say we wing it."

"You know I'm in, buddy."

"And, here we go."

Back in the prison hallway. "Glob Globbit Charlie wake up!"A siren was suddenly heard throughout the prison. "What in Globs name?" All of the cell doors unlocked and flung open simultaneously and the chains unlocked. Most people ran out without hesitation but some were too shocked or thought it was a trick and waited for a minute to see what would happen to the others. When nothing happened to them they hurriedly raced after them.

Ron walked out of his cell and into Charlotte's. She was still leaning against the wall. He shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes with a start.

"Que?"

"Charlie it's me, Ron, we have to get out of here the doors are opened we have to hurry before the guards come."

"Go with out me I can't stand up , let alone run to safety."

"Over my dead body."

He took one of her arms around his neck, and he half lead half carried her out of the main prison building.

"I still can't believe that your plan of 'winging it' worked."

"Well of course it did Nesmith, Sheen is a genius."

Nesmith thought to himself,'it was quite simple, all he had to do was push the big red button labeled 'prison break', it wasn't exactly rocket science.' He held this thought back for fear of crushing Sheen's spirit.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to come out of the building and we can take her home."

They waited for ten minutes before they spotted the lady from the portrait... With her arm around a very attractive zeenuian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Over here!" Nesmith shouted as he motioned for the handsome, young Zeenuian to come over to them.

He didn't hesitate as he carried Charlotte into the air ballon.

"She needs a hospital."

"Don't worry, with my lucky rocks we'll be there in no time."

Ron looked confused but didn't say anything.

On the way there Ron thanked them for the ride back to town and they talked about the living conditions in the prison and the weather after small talk there was an awkward silence.

Charlotte looked just like she did in the portrait but much thinner and with paler skin if that were possible, it looked almost light gray.

Nesmith took a good look at Ron, he thought it was strange how Ron looked at Charlotte lovingly but shrugged it off as caring friendship. Ron was an orange Zeenuian with red hair and a medium build, On Zeenu he would be considered very attractive.

They flew for five minutes before landing at the hospital in their home town. Right when they hit the ground Ron ran into the hospital with Charlie in his arms.

"Please someone, help!" Two nurses came running with a stretcher, and Ron laid her down. They ran off to a room to access her injuries. After that was done, a nurse came up to him.

"Are you alright, sir?

"Ya I'm fine, will she be alright?"

"We'll do all we can."

The nurse asked him questions like where they came from and the woman's name when he told her that the woman's name was Charlotte Aurelius the nurse instantly realised this woman needed special treatment and not just for her lack of sight, Dorkus had worked at this hospital for sometime, so she knew that if Charlotte wasn't taken care of properly there would be hell to pay.

The three Amigos were deciding on their next action . "Alright, well now what?" Nesmith was only half expecting an answer when Sheen said. "Let's go talk to Dorkus." "Do you really think that's a good idea with that guy with her?" "Ya why not?" "Oh never mind." And of course Doppy agreed with Sheen.

So they started on their way to Dorkus' house.

Ron was sitting in the waiting room waiting for someone to say he can see his friend. After what felt like an eternity ( but was only about ten minutes) a nurse came and lead him to Charlie's bedside, she was unconscious.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she was just extremely exhausted and had a mild stomach bug, had some broken bones too, she just needs a good rest and some bandages. she'll be awake in a few hours."

"Oh thank gob!" He took only noticed then that he was holding his breath.

The nurse nodded and left him to attend to other patients.

He looked at her face and said "Well this is where we part ways, kid. I have to go take care of my mum... I know you'll understand." He brushed a piece of hair off her face, and with that Ron left the room and our story.

As Ron was leaving the hospital a familiar, cloaked figure was entering it.

He ran up to a relatively new receptionist and demanded,"Where is Charlotte Aurelius?!"

"Calm down, sir."

"Don't tell me to calm down just tell me where she is!"

A doctor hearing the ruckus entered the room from behind a corner. "Is there a problem h- oh, hello, mr. Aurelius yes I've been expecting you, I knew that with your wife admitted you wouldn't take long to get here, come walk with me."

Dorkus took a deep breath to collect his patience and followed the doctor.

The doctor didn't waste anymore time with small talk because he knew of the man's temper.

"Your wife is malnourished and exhausted she needs all the rest she can get. She has a few broken ribs, but those can be mended. She came in with a mild stomach

bug but it is not contagious to other zeenuians, so you won't have to worry about the emperor sentencing her to quarantine. She will make a full recovery physically but we will have to what till she wakes up to access the mental and emotional tolls the prison took on her."

Dorkus wasn't really listening, he was looking around trying to figure out where His Charlotte was being hidden from him.

It wasn't until the doctor spoke about who brought her in that he really listened.

"A young man carried her in, he must have been a friend of hers, but he left a few minutes ago." 2512570

He could feel his stomach knot with extreme jealousy for the first time in a couple of years. He held it back, he just wanted to see her.

"She's this way." The doctor pulled back a curtain, and there she was, asleep on the hospital bed in a blue hospital gown. Her cheeks where sunken in, her skin had a greyish tint, and her hair dulled so it resembled a dusty oak instead of its usual shiny chestnut.

Seeing his Charlotte like this made his heart sink. Tears came to his eyes. The doctor left and pulled the curtain back to give them privacy.

"Oh m'angel, est-ce que avient firent a toi?"

He knelt on the right side of her bed and took her hand and kissed it. "Je regret, ma precieux." He waited an hour for her to

wake up; looking into her face until he fell asleep with his hand on hers and the side of his faced pressed against the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She woke up, for the first time in a couple of years in a real bed. Her first thought as she woke up was that she had succumbed to the harsh horrors of that hell hole. I'm sorry, love.

She thought that in heaven she would be given sight but she wasn't complaining. It was quit cold for heaven and she regained her sense of self, her whole torso hurt. It's not over is it?

She could hear the heart monitor and people walking on linoleum. From her heightened hearing she figured she was in a hospital.

She felt something holding her right hand."mmmm?.."

Her eyes brows knit together as she opened her eyes. Even though her eyes didn't work, opening her eyes had become a habit when she woke up.

She gingerly took her hand out from under the mysterious object. She examined it with her finger tips.

She felt the rough, long claw like fingers and knew instantly who it was. She moved up to the back of his hand. He groaned in his sleep. She smiled at him and sat up despite the pain in her stomach and chest. She figured he was asleep since he hadn't said anything.

She took this opportunity to 'look at him' before he woke up and kissed her to death.

Her fingers made their way up the sleeve of his extremely soft robe and rested on his shoulder. He felt skinnier than she remembered. She hoped it wasn't from worry.

It took her a minute to find the collar of his robe. When she did she traced a finger up his neck. And over his masculine jaw. He started in his sleep and she stopped for a couple of seconds.

She traced around his thin lips, high cheekbones, and long nose. She was even more carful around his eyes, grazing his short eyelashes, she could feel the bags under his eyes, she judged that he was sleeping soundly for the first time in months.

The curtains were drawn open swiftly making Charlotte jump. Dorkus moaned in his sleep and put a protective arm over her stomach.

The doctor, seeing Dorkus was asleep, whispered, "Oh good, Mrs. Aurelius your awake, I need to change your bandages and draw some blood for tests."

"Alright" he changed the bandages without a problem and began to draw blood. The needle was inserted into her skin. "Ow" Dorkus stirred and groaned, he tightened his grip on his wife making her wince. She didn't move for fear of waking him. "Sorry ma'am."

"It's alright." After this was done the doctor left and pulled the curtain closed with a loud zipping noise.

The sound woke Dorkus up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He realised that Charlotte was awake and jumped up from his kneeling position by her bed. He sat on the side of the bed carefully and took his wife into his arms. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he buried his face in her hair and started mumbling. Charlotte put her arms around his neck.

"Ma Amour, tu m'a manquer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." He started kissing her everywhere he could reach, on the top of the head, her eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips."Je t'aime aussi mon cheri." They stayed that way for a long time until Charlotte started shivering.

Dorkus looked around for a blanket. There was a stack in the corner. He got up, brought a couple to the bed and laid down. Charlotte cuddled up to him and he threw the blankets over them. "I will never let anything happen to you again I promise." She was already asleep with her head on his chest. He stayed awake, he wasn't tired. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Pinter was watching the scene unfold from behind the curtain. He was so happy about the reunion. He knew his master would drop the whole 'destroy Sheen' thing, it had been just a distraction from his heart ache after all. Pinter was relieved that he wouldn't have to help Dorkus anymore with his plans to destroy a child, he ruined Dorkus' plans on more than one occasion.

If Dorkus had been successful in destroying Sheen, he would have gone right back to moping around.

But now that The lady of the house was back Pinter focus on being Dorkus' pal and business lackey instead of a cohort for an evil villain.

It was a good day on Zeenu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After telling Dorkus about his wife the three friends went on a new adventure involving Aseefa, a secret cave, and the magic of algebra. They were walking home, Doppy had already gone home. It had been a couple of days since they last talked to Dorkus and Sheen was getting curious once again.

"We should go and visit Dorkus!"

"We should respect their privacy and leave them alone."

"Oh, come on Nesmith, what's the harm in asking to visit? They could probably use the company." Nesmith thought to himself, 'If I was reunited with my wife, I would not want company' but held the thought back. They hadn't seen Dorkus or Charlotte come out of their house since she was released from the hospital. There was no arguing with Sheen, and what really was the harm in asking for a visit? So they started on their way to Dorkus' house.

"You have to eat something, love."

"I know."

Dorkus was trying to coax her into eating the soup that he prepared. It wasn't much. Her stomach had shrunk and it was painful to eat anything. "Please, for me?"

Charlotte's cheeks flushed a deep purple and she said,"...only if you kiss me." She tilted her face up expectantly. He leaned down, their noses rubbed together as the door bell rang." Who could that be? You eat. I'll get the door."

He made his way to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hello Dorkus, Sheen and I were wondering if you and Mrs. Aurelius would like to come over for tea?"

"No, Charlotte needs all the rest she can get."

A voice like tinkling bells came from inside the house. "Who's at the door?"

"Don't worry about it." Soft footsteps were making their way towards the front door.

"Charlotte you need t-" before he could finish, she was by his side. He put his arm around her. She smiled politely and said hello. "Hello, Mrs. Aurelius, my name is Nesmith and this is Sheen. We were wondering if the two of you would like to come over for tea?" Nesmith knew it was impolite to stare but her eyes were like deep, cloudy, vacant wells; they were hypnotizing. It seemed like she was starring into space or right through them. Don't get him wrong he thought she was a very attractive young woman with her long brown hair and fair skin, her long sleeved, grey dress matched her eyes perfectly and showed off her thin frame. He wondered if the color was coincidence or if Dorkus had picked it out himself. She only came up to her husband's shoulders.

"That sounds lovely, what time should we come over?"

"Do you think that's a good idea, love?"

"Yes, it will be good to get out of the house."

"How about in an hour?"

"That sounds wonderful, we will see you in an hour."

"Alright see you then."

Dorkus closed the door.

Nesmith was surprised that Sheen hadn't said anything the whole time but as soon as they were out of ear shot he spoke up.

"She seems nice, I wonder why she would settle for a guy like Dorkus, I mean I understand she can't see how creepy he looks but he's always a grump."

"You know what they say, 'love works in mysterious ways."

They arrived at their house. Nesmith started to boil water on the stove and put cookies in the oven. "Can I lick the spoon?"

"I suppose." He handed Sheen the spoon and the boy ate cookie dough like he had never eaten before. "It will be so nice having people over for tea, it's been so long since I've had an intellectual,(sheen looked at him) I mean grown up conversation."

"Nesmith what does intellectual mean?"

Nesmith ignored the question. "Remember Sheen, they are our guests so be polite and don't ask any personal questions...are you listening to me?"

"Of course, don't worry about it."

"Why don't you get cleaned up?"

"Are you implying that I am not clean?"

He sighed,"yes"

After Sheen was cleaned up, the cookies and the tea were set on a coffee table in the living, and the furniture was moved so two couches were facing each other with the coffee table in the middle of them, the door bell rang.

"Oh good they're here." He walked to the door and opened it. Dorkus and Charlotte were standing on the porch arm in arm.

"Please come in."

"Why, thank you."

Dorkus lead his wife to one of the love seats and sat down. He put an arm around her midsection protectively.

"It smells lovely, what kind of tea have you prepared for us Mr. Nesmith?"

"Its chamomile Charlotte, can I call you Charlotte?"

"Please call me Charlie. Dorkus is the only one who insists on calling me Charlotte."

"Why would you want to shorten a name that beautiful?"

Charlotte blushed at the compliment while Nesmith pored the tea into the four tea cups on the table. Nesmith instantaneously, mentally slapped himself for being ignorant of Charlie's condition and not telling her exactly where the cup was or directly handing it to her, he was about to open his mouth to speak but Charlie said "Thank you." and found the tea cup on the table without much trouble and carefully picked it up and sipped the tea.

"Would either of you like a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven."

Sheen jumped into the conversation, "I helped!"

Charlotte looked surprised, "Oh you've been so quiet Sheen I forgot you were there, please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you could see me or anything."

Both Nesmith and Dorkus gave him glares, but Charlie just giggled. "You're quit right."

"So you want to try one of my cookies? They're raisin, I didn't want to make raisin but Nesmith insisted, said they were more sophisticated or whatever, I wanted to make oatmeal."

Charlotte said, "No that's all right, I'm not hungry." Dorkus gave her a worried look, she hadn't eaten anything all day except half the soup he made, that shouldn't have filled her up.

Sheen was building up his bravery for the question he wanted to ask.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes, Sheen?"

"I have a question for you." Nesmith gave him a warning look.

"Go ahead."

"How did you and Dorkus meet?"

Nesmith stepped in, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nonsense, I'll tell you, but it's a long story." She grabbed Dorkus' hand. "We met at school."

And with this we are transported into a flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An eight year old Charlie was excited for her first day of second grade. She was also nervous because over the summer her family had moved to a new town and she didn't know many of the kids there. She wasn't to worried, she never had trouble making friends before.

She burst into her brother's room. Her brother was going into the sixth grade.

"Grand frere! C'est temp a te reivelle. Reece it's time to wake up!"

He rolled over and put his pillow over his head. "Charlotte c'est trop avance! It's too early!"

She came over and shook him.

"We're going to be late for school."

Charlotte had been trying to learn Zeenuian-Anglais before she moved to a town where it was the main language. It was difficult to get the hang of. Reece had learned it in school. He was trying to teach it to her the best he could. She was going to have to have a translator in class and also special lessons on the language. She was most afraid of all the attention she would get. Having a guid dog and a translator by her side.

"Alright, d'accord. Let me get dressed and we'll go to the bus stop."

Charlie nodded and left her brother's room. Charlie picked out a dress from her closet and put it on. She took a ribbon from her dresser to ask Reece to put her hair up. It was difficult for her to do it without sight.

She heard the front door open and slam shut. Her stomache dropped. Her father was finally home from a night of drinking. Whenever he came home dunk he scared her. Her mother had died when Charlie was three. Her father had started drinking right after.

He hadn't been a real father to his kids since then. Reece had become Charlotte's care taker even though he was only five years older than her. Even through this heavy stuff Charlotte had kept a friendly personality and a warm mood.

She waited for the sound of her father going into his room and jumping in his bed before she dared open her bedroom door and sneak down the hall. She knew not to bother him.

Their father had never hit them before their mom died but when he started drinking... Let's just say the kids knew to leave him alone.

The first time he hit Reece he apologised profusely. But he soon did it again and again and again. It wasn't until Charlie was older and Reece had moved out that he started to hit her, they didn't dare tell anyone for fear of their father's drunken wrath.

Charlie asked Reece to put her hair up and he did. Christophe, her guid dog was waiting diligently by the front door. He was a pure white Zeenuian hound, he was very pretty, but to Charlie he was just a loyal companion. Reece put his special leash on him and gave it to Charlie.

They walked arm in arm to the bus stop. They heard arguing up ahead.

"Hey moron, did you do my homework last night?"

"Ya I bet you had nothing better to do!"

"Yeah and you smell too!"

Charlotte understood instantly that someone was getting bullied. She had a caring, helpful nature that was somewhat held back by her lack of sight but never the less she tried to help people as much as she could.

Reece whispered in her ear,"I know what you're thinking, don't do it."

Charlotte removed her arm from Reece's and walked up to the group. "Just leave 'em alone!" Christophe barked because of the anger in Charlie's voice.

"And what are you going to do if we don't, little girl?"

It was then that they noticed the girls eyes. They would get into trouble for hurting a little girl much less a little blind girl. Also who would the authorities believe? A little blind girl or them? Besides who knew what that dog would do if they tried anything.

"Alright, but watch out geek-bait next time you won't have your friend to rescue you!"

The pack of bullies left the bus stop.

"Are you alright?" Reece started to walk towards them.

For the first time the victim of the bullying spoke. "Yes I'm fine, thank you."

Charlotte realised from his voice that he was most likely in his mid-to-late teens.

"Don't mention it." She blushed thinking to herself that he probably hadn't needed her help and he was probably embarrassed having been saved by a little blind girl. But truthfully he was grateful.

_I didn't realise I was talking to my future best friend, and husband. It wasn't until years later that we spoke again. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A sixteen year old Charlie was in her room reading a good book. Reece had moved out the first chance he got. Leaving his poor little sister home alone with her alcoholic father.

She heard him open and slam the front door. He started yelling and mumbling slurs. She ignored him until he opened her bedroom door. "Charleece go get me another beer."

"Dad don't you think you've had enough?"

"Don't back sass with me girlie!"

She got up from her bed and tried to get past her father in the door way. "Alright dad I'll be b-" she wasn't able to finish before he back handed her. "That was for that mouth of yours,never back talk me, understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Now be a good little girl and get me a beer from the store across the street."

"Alright"

She walked out the door. She didn't blame Reece for going far away from her father. She also knew there was no way Reece could support the both of them. So she was left alone with her abusive father. Christophe had died a couple years ago. She told herself it was because of old age but deep down she knew it was because of her father.

Thinking about these things always made her sad. She started to cry. She had no idea where she was going or what was in front of her since in her haste to get out of the house, she left her guid stick behind.

She thought about running away. Where would she go? She didn't want to go to Reece because she would just be a nuisance. She couldn't think of any where she could go. She was stuck.

"Hey, are you alright?" She thought the voice that said this was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had a great memory for voices.

"Ya, I'm fine." She tried to smile but her smile muscles weren't working.

"Are you sure?"

She couldn't help herself, she broke down crying. "No, don't know where I'm going, I need to get alcohol for my drunkered father, which I can't get because I'm under age, he'll be so angry at me if I don't return with it." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

"Did...did your dad do that ( he pointed at a bruise on her face, when he realised she couldn't see he touched it lightly, she winced) to you?"

Charlie closed her eyes and nodded.

Dorkus felt anger bubble in his stomach. He thought 'how could someone be so cruel? Hitting an innocent, caring, blind girl?' Instead of saying his thoughts he asked,"What's your name?"

She was calming down and wiping the tears off her face. "Charlotte... Charlotte Lovelace." "That's a very beautiful name." She blushed, "Thank you, you can call me Charlie if you want, everyone does."

"I wouldn't dream of shortening that pretty name of yours." She blushed even more.

He said, " How about this, I'll buy the booze for you, that way your father won't get angry at you?"

She sniffed. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I do owe you one after all."

Charlie looked confused,"hmmm? What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? You fought off three of my bullies single handedly."

"Oh, I thought I recognised your voice."

"Well shall we get going?" He started walking and turned around when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Hmmm? What's wrong?"

She blushed for the third time that day. "Can I maybe... Take your arm? I left my guid stick at home and it's difficult to move without it."

He smiled and mentally face palmed for being stupid. "of course." And with that the two new friends walked arm in arm to the local booze shoppe. On the way there she learned his name was Dorkus Aurelius.

Over the course of a year, The two started talking on a daily basis and soon became the best of friends.

One day Charlotte's father gave her a horrible black eye and a bruised stomach.

She was sitting on a park bench when her best friend came and sat down next to her. "This has gone on long enough Charlotte, you need to get away from him."

"I have nowhere to go, you know that."

Dorkus got a crazy, wonderful idea, "move in with me."

Charlotte's heart spread up and she blushed "What?"

"Move in with me?"

"You don't actually mean that do you?"

"Of course I do."

Charlie kissed him. She had never done it before. It felt like the right thing to do at that moment. Dorkus was surprised but at the same time overjoyed he never thought he would ever be able tell Charlotte how he felt, and here she was kissing him. They pulled apart and Dorkus said,"you know I'm to old for you, Charlotte."

She scoffed. "Oh please, you're only twenty five. It's not like you're an old man." She smiled at him and he kissed her. They stayed that way for a good five minutes before Dorkus pulled away. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

They started on their journey, arm in arm, to Charlotte's house. They walked in through the front door. Dorkus had never been inside her house before. There were beer bottles and other garbage everywhere. He thought this was not a good place for his Charlotte, She could knock a bottle over and hurt herself.

"My rooms this way." He started to follow her.

Right then her father appeared from his room. He slurred, "What's going on here? Who's this walking piece of sh-"

"I'm leaving dad."

"Like hell you are! Your not goin nowhere." He came stumbling towards the duo. He threw back his fist like he was going to punch. Charlie knew what to expect and shut her eyes.

Dorkus caught the fist in his hand and pushed him backwards. "You are never going to touch her again." Her father was really angry but didn't move from his spot where he landed on the floor. Then Dorkus turned to Charlie. "Hurry, pack what you need and let's get out of here!" She nodded and raced to her room. She grabbed a suitcase she had never used and started putting her clothes in it next her jewellery, including her mother's locket which was here most valuable possession. And finally her books, She only had five brail books because of her father wasting money on alcohol but she treasured her books.

After she had everything packed she made her way down the hall. Dorkus was waiting for her. He had made sure her father had stayed put. Dorkus grabbed her guid stick and They both walked out of the house and started their new life together.

Once they got to his house. He set up a room for Charlotte. (They weren't going to share a room just yet) It had dark purple walls and two large, empty book shelves, Dorkus was planning on taking her book shopping that week, he knew of her love to read. It also contained a twin bed and a nice comfortable chair with an end table right by it.

He was always a gentleman to her. She had never met a man so loving, loyal, and trustworthy. He never even kissed her without permission, scared he would scare her away from him. He was the jealous type. Glaring at any guy who glanced at his Charlotte. She thought this was just endearing.

They lived like this for a year before Dorkus asked Charlotte to marry him. Charlotte had just turned the legal Zeenuian age of 18 to marry without needing a parents blessing. She said 'Yes, of course, love!' She cried in his arms.

During their engagement Dorkus had got the job as the emperor's highest supreme royal adviser.

Right before their wedding Dorkus had gotten a portrait of Charlotte done and put it up in her old bedroom.

Their wedding was beautiful. Charlotte wore a lovely long-sleeved, white, dress that hugged her form. Reece had walked her down the aisle. He was always skeptical of Dorkus and thought he was too old for her but let it go, they were happy together.

Their wedding night was magical it was their first time making love...ever. (Charlie, of course, didn't mention this when she was retelling the tale to Sheen.)

They lived happily ever after, until the Irkens came and took her away from him. He was distraught and heart broken. Pinter had to distract him from his heart ache by inventing things to do. After a year separated he was losing his mind.

This is where Sheen enters the story. Taking his job and giving Dorkus a purpose. And we all know what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Charlie was finished telling the story she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At this point Dorkus' hand had turned purple because she forgot she was holding it, much less squeezing the life out of it.

He gently removed his hand and hugged her with both arms and kissed her on the forehead. Nesmith spoke up, "That was very intriguing."

Sheen looked at Charlie."What happened to your dad?"

"Sheen, please haven't you asked enough questions?"

"It's quit alright mr. Nesmith, my father drank himself to death a year after I moved out. I feel bad about it, it's not like he was in control at all after my mom died, he just couldn't stop drinking, and I never tried to help him." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the last time she had seen her father.

Dorkus whispered into her ear. "You know it wasn't your fault, love. there was nothing you could do for him."

Charlotte shrugged and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it and bit her lip.

Dorkus looked at the clock and noticed a whole hour had passed. Charlotte was yawning as she tried to sip her tea.

He said, "I think it's time to go home, love." She looked like she was about to fall asleep, leaning on him and trying to keep her eyes open.

"That sounds like a plan, thank you, Mr. Nesmith and Sheen for making us tea and cookies and making us feel welcome in your home."

"The pleasure is ours, we hope to see you again soon, feel free to stop by whenever you like."

Everyone said good bye and the married couple left to go home.

After a couple of seconds Sheen turned to Nesmith , "I wonder, why they never had any kids?"

"I swear Sheen, if you ask either one of them that question-"

"Nesmith don't be silly, that would be just plan rude."

Nesmith sighed and said, "good"

That night Dorkus and Charlotte were in bed, she was reading a book and he was sleeping, cuddled up to her side.

She yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that night but she couldn't sleep. She was afraid. Afraid this was all an elaborate dream and when she woke up she would be back in the cold, dark, hellish,prison. The last three days she only slept when she could no longer function from exhaustion.

She yawned again and closed her eyes, still feeling the brailed parchment under her fingertips. It was an exciting horror book but even that couldn't keep her awake.

"Go to sleep, love." She was so surprised she almost jumped off the bed. "I thought you were tired." She could have sworn he was asleep. She didn't have a light on, why was he awake. Was he awake this whole tome?

"put the book down, you need to sleep, cherie." She couldn't tell him why she was afraid, he would laugh and tell her how naive she was being. She bit her lip and tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing"

He knew better. He took the book from her hands, set it on the corner of the bed, sat up, took Charlotte in his arms, and placed her in his lap.

"You know, you can tell me anything, ma amore." He kissed on the forehead.

She closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

She started crying softly, he hadn't seen her cry dad tears since he confronted her on her way to get her father alcohol, something was defiantly bothering her. "That this isn't real, and I'll wake up, and be back in that... Place and I'll never hear your voice again." This just about broke his heart.

He put his arms tighter around her and kissed her on the lips. "Charlotte, when you wake up, I promise I'll be by your side." He kissed her again."I also promise that nothing is ever going to happen to you again."

She smiled and tried to kiss him on the mouth but overshot it and kissed him on the nose making her have a giggle fit. After she was done laughing he kissed her on the lips. It became more passionate and before they knew it he was on top of her, "oh, Dorkus, please..." She was blushing like a mad person. "Love, you're still too sick fair l'amour, I don't want to hurt you, Je regret." She glared at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder, in jest. "You tease." He laughed and laid on his back. Charlotte cuddled up next to him and put her head on his chest. He fell asleep but she stayed up a little more, crying silently for awhile but succumbed to her tiredness and the softness of her husbands nightshirt.

Charlie didn't think she could tell him... She had a secret. She had been pregnant with their child when she was taken as an Irken prisoner. She lost it to the maltreatment and malnourishment of the prison. They hadn't cared that they killed an unborn child, they just kept the would be mother locked up. It was difficult for her to get pregnant so she was overjoyed when she found out she was expecting. She was going to tell Dorkus the day the Irkens took her. She knew it was near impossible to become pregnant again,she desperately Wanted a family.

She couldn't bring herself to tell her husband this awful news so she decided to keep it bottled up. He had never liked children but she knew he would have loved their son or daughter with all his heart. Thinking what could have been made her unbearably sad, she had to tell someone, and who better than a certain friendly ape who said she could stop by whenever she liked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She had a wonderfully sad dream that night. She was holding her two year old daughter. She had long hair and tiny hands and was soft as...

She woke up with a start. The side of her face was stuck to his nightshirt. She unstuck herself, stretched, and yawned noisily. Dorkus snored in his sleep.

She rubbed her face as she got out of bed. She wore one of Dorkus's shirts to bed, it came down to her mid thigh.

She forgot the way around her own house, it was pretty big. She found the stairs and walked slowly down them gripping the guard rail for her life. She made it down the stairs and now to the kitchen. She had to touch the wall the whole time to make sure she was going the right way.

She made it to the kitchen table. She wanted to be as independent as possible, considering her lack of vision. Dorkus always wanted to help her with this, that, and the other. She knew he meant the best and she loved him with all her heart, but with her being wounded by the prison, his helpfulness was driving her mad.

She wanted to prove to herself that she could do something by herself. She decided to make tea. She took a deep breath and carefully got the teapot out of the cupboard, it wasn't moved since she touched it last.

She took the tea out of another cupboard and but it in. Next was the hard part, she had to boil water. She got a pot out, filled it with water, and put it on the stove.

She waited until she heard faintly the sound of bubbles forming. Next she, very carefully, put the water in the pot. She breathed a sigh of relief. If he was awake she'd knew he'd have a fit. She could her his voice now. 'Charlotte, you should have had me do it, you could have burned yourself, love.' He could really sound like the Doppwielwers sometimes.

She brought the teapot and a teacup to the kitchen table and started to pour herself some tea. Right when she sat down there was a knock at the door.

She couldn't answer the door like this, but she couldn't ignore it, what if it was something important. She noticed one of her husbands robes was on the back of the chair she was sitting on. She had no other choice she put it on and went to answer the door.

She walked slowly to the front door. Opened it and said, "hello"

He spoke in French, "Hey, kid, long time, no see." He thought it was funny to say this, it always made his sister irritated.

She didn't care, it had been three long years since she had heard her brothers voice.

"Reece" she hugged him. She had always been affectionate, to Reece's dislike. He never liked to be touched, but this time he'd let it slide.

"Hey Charlie, can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"Ya of course." They went inside. "Would you like some tea?" She knew he wasn't a tea drinker, he said it was for pansies and the English, but she had to ask to be polite.

"No thanks, kid, you made it by yourself? Where's that dork of yours?" He was also one to underestimate her ability of doing things for herself. The two most important men in her life treat her like a child.

"He's upstairs, asleep."

"...hey kid, I heard about the whole...prison thing, that's some hard stuff."

"It wasn't the hardest thing I've gone through." She was talking about living alone with their father, he already knew she didn't blame him for leaving. She closed her eyes and smiled at him, He could tell she was keeping something from him.

"Hey, you can tell me anything." She had heard this to much. Maybe she couldn't tell them what's been eating her alive since it happened. Tears came to her eyes.

"Please tell me, Charlie." She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Your going to have to tell someone eventually, it's going to explode inside of you.

"I can handle myself!" She could count on her fingers how many times she rose her voice and now she was up to eight most of them were to her dad or Reece she only rose her voice at her husband if she was frustrated with him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry...well, I just wanted to see your pretty face, I think I'll get going."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." He got up and walked out the door. All of their meetings were like this, brief and to the point. He was busy being an artist to pay the real world any mind.

She knew he was right, she had to get it out of her. So she wrote her husband a note.

Dear Dorkus,

I am going to the neighbours' house for tea and company. I didn't want to wake you up. You are welcome to join us if you would like. Xoxo

Love, Charlotte

She hoped he could read it, she couldn't see the writing, after all. It probably looked like a kindergartener trying to learn how to write for the first time. She used to write somewhat decent but list it to lack of practice.

She needed to change without waking him up. She kept some spare clothes in her old room. She moved quietly to the room and changed quickly, she made her way down the stairs.

She grabbed her guid stick and was out the door.

Nesmith was home alone, Sheen was off on an adventure involving, mustard, princess Oom, and a magic diary.

Charlotte knocked on the door. Nesmith answered moments later. "Hello Mrs. Aurelius, what a pleasant surprise, do come in." She walked into the house and Nesmith lead her to a chair. "Tea?" "Thank you."

The tea was prepared and set out. "What is the catalyst of such a nice visit?"

"I was just wondering Mr. Nesmith, can you keep a secret?"

He didn't know how to answer this question. He said nothing for a minute.

"Charlotte?"

"I want to tell you something to get it off my chest, can I trust you to keep it a secret?

He tried to sound as serious as he could "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He didn't know what he was getting himself into when he said of course, he just said it to be friendly and polite.

She wanted to start light. "I'm sick of Dorkus and my brother treating me like I'm a child, I know they mean well and I love them both to death, but it's getting on my nerves."

Nesmith was relieved that this wasn't as bad as it could be. " well like you said they mean well, you just have to tell them how you feel."

Charlotte smiled at him. "Your right , I just need to talk to them." She sighed. "I have something else to tell you, and you can't tell anyone, can you do that for me?"

He wasn't expecting anything too awful. "Yes."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began telling an acquaintance ape about her most awful secret (when she thought about it she knew it was absurd). "Right before I was taken by the Irkens I found out I was two months into pregnancy I was so excited I never thought I'd be able to have a child." Nesmith looked bewildered. "I was going to tell Dorkus the same day I was taken. I lost it in the prison to maltreatment and malnourishment. I didn't know how Dorkus would react, I think he would be heart broken and so angry at the Irkens he would do something stupid. My brother would just tell Dorkus and they would both do something stupid and get themselves hurt or worse, I'm sorry for dumping this all on you, I just needed to tell someone before I exploded." She sighed and opened her eyes. She felt much better.

Nesmith didn't know what to say. "You should tell him the truth. He would want to know. Even if he becomes sad or angry, you would be doing the right thing by telling him."

Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you for listening Nesmith." She picked up her cup for the first time that day and took a sip. They started talking about happier things like the weather and Sheen's shenanigans. After a half an hour the door swung open. "Love?" It was Sheen, Doppy, and Aseefa. Sheen said, "hello Charlie." She smiled. "Hello Sheen, how has your day been?"

"Interesting" Doppy hadn't seen Charlie since the day they brought her back to their village. He had never spoken directly to her, his parents were somewhat friends with her and Dorkus. He said, "hello Mrs. Aurelius."

"Is that you, Doppy?" She hadn't heard his voice too often.

"In the flesh."

Aseefa was utterly confused. Who was this mysterious woman? What was she doing in Sheen's house? Mrs. Aurelius? She knew Dorkus' last name was Aurelius but she couldn't be his wife.

"I was just having tea with Nesmith would you care to join us?"

"Okay, sounds good." Sheen was surprised Aseefa hadn't introduced herself yet. When the three sat down Sheen said, "Charlie, this is Aseefa, she's my friend, and a glamorian."

"It's nice to meet you Aseefa." Aseefa couldn't stop looking at Charlie's eyes they never made contact with anyone else's and they were glazed over.

"Like wise."

Nesmith poured tea into three more cups.

Charlie spoke, "what have you all been doing today?"

"We accidentally came across princess Oom's diary in a locked truck under her bed." Charlie just laughed.

Aseefa spoke up. "So Charlie are you from around here? I don't think I've seen you before. I live about three miles east of here."

"I live just across the garden, with my husband. I just got back from... A very awful place." Aseefa was going to have to ask Sheen to elaborate later.

"What's your husbands name?" She had to confirm her suspicions.

"Dorkus Aurelius" as if he was summoned by his name the doorbell rang, she smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Nesmith got up and answered the door. " Hello Dorkus, come in." Charlotte turned her head to the noise of the door and smiled. "Hello, love." He came over and sat beside her. Aseefa was flabbergasted. She didn't know Dorkus had a wife, what was going on?

"I was afraid when I woke up and you weren't there, but I went downstairs and found your note, you should have woken me up if you wanted tea , you could have burned yourself." She looked unamused when he said this.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you were exhausted." She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned him over so she could kiss his cheek.

Nesmith came over and made a cup for Dorkus. It was then that he noticed the three kids in the room. Sheen said with a chuckle, "hey Dork-us." Dorkus realised he hadn't thanked the three friends for rescuing Charlotte. "I haven't thanked the three of you for bringing Charlotte back safe and sound." Aseefa gave up on trying to figure out what was going on.

"Your welcome Dorkus."

Dorkus turned to Charlotte, "we should get home we need to change your bandages."

"Alright, thank you Nesmith for being so kind and making everyone tea."

"Your very welcome." The love birds left. When they had the door closed Aseefa practically yelled. "What in Glob's name is going on?!" So Sheen told her about there adventure involving, Charlotte, an air ballon, and a prison break.

While Dorkus was changing Charlotte's bandages she said, "Dorkus, I want to tell you something that happened in the prison." Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her miscarriage.

He prayed that it wasn't about that young man who carried her into the hospital, he looked in her eyes and realised it was very important, he finished the bandaging so around her rib cage, sat down next to her , put an arm around her waist and said, "What is it, love?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He was devastated, he never did like children, but if it was Charlotte's and his, he or she couldn't be that awful.

After she told him she sobbed into his chest. They laid on the bed for an hour before he spoke. "I'm so sorry, If I knew, I would have tried harder to get you out."

She shook her head. "It would have been useless, there was no way, I just wish..." She sighed.

"When your better, we could... Try to have a baby."

"Really you mean that?"

"Of course, but only when your better, you need to be a lot healthier to even think about having a child, that means you need to eat at least two meals a day and rest an-."

She cut him of by kissing him. Then she closed her eyes after a moment she had a thinking face. "Where's Pinter? I haven't heard from him in a couple of days."

"That's a good question, you can search for him and I'll make us something for lunch."

Pinter was in his 'bedroom' sulking. He knew it was a wonderful thing to have the lady of the house back but he was jealous. He had been Dorkus' best friend and servant for two years, before that they had just been business associates. Pinter pitied Dorkus in his time of need, became good friends with him, and moved in to fill the empty space of the house. There was no need for him now. He felt useless.

Charlotte went from room to room calling his name. Touching the wall so she knew where she was going. She finally got an answer from him from the shelve where he slept.

"Pinter?"

"Yes malady?"

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Where else would I be? No one needs me anymore."

"That's not true."

"Dorkus hasn't asked me to do anything for him this whole week."

She paused. "How about you have lunch with us and then you can help me in the garden."

Pinter finally felt useful. "Okay madam."

She smiled and the made their way to the kitchen where Dorkus was making lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aseefa was astounded by the story Sheen had just told her. "Wow I can't believe it. I've heard about the Irkens, they're awful people but I guess I don't know how bad they really are."

Sheen spoke next. "Ya but we got Charlie out using my fool proof plan."

Aseefa said, "They seem to be really close, I hope someday I find someone who will be that close with me."

Sheen blushed after Aseefa said this thinking how he could be that someone.

"So what about her eyes?"

Nesmith answered this before Sheen could. "She was born without sight."

"Really? She seemed fully capable for a blind person."

"It must have come with practice."

Sheen spoke next. "Well what should we do today."

"We can visit the frog people of rigomort valley."

"Sounds cool come on everybody let's go."

Aseefa, Nesmith, Doppy, and Sheen went on their adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hour later Charlotte was in the garden with Pinter.

"Do these flowers look like they need watering, Pinter?"

"Yes they could use it madam."

"Do you see any weeds?"

"There are some to your left, malady."

She was wearing a dark blue sun dress, gardening gloves, and a sun hat to keep the sun from burning her face and shoulders.

She was about a half an hour into gardening when she heard foot steps approaching them.

She whispered, "who's coming Pinter?"

"I think he's from the village but I don't know his name."

It wasn't anyone they have met before. Charlotte didn't recognise his voice when he said. "Hello beautiful, how are you?"

He had a fake, Spanish sounding accent.

"Um... Hello I'm fine how are you?" She smiled. She was trying to be as polite as possible but something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'll be better when you come over to my place so we can get busy." He winked at her(which she couldn't see.)That didn't take long to find the thing she didn't like about him, he was a total duch-bag.

Charlotte made a disgusted face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, babe."

Pinter was as confused as Charlie was. Pinter knew this guy was trouble. He had to tell Dorkus what was going on. He quickly flew inside.

"I'm sorry, I will have to pass on the whole, how did you put it?, 'get busy' thing, I have a husband."

"What he don't, know won't hurt him."

_What a creep._

"Yes, but I also find you repulsive."

"What are you blind? Look at my hot bod."

She sighed. "Yes if you must know, I am blind, I believe in loyalty, and even if I could see you, I'd still find you overall to be a disgusting, disrespectful man. So if you could kindly be on your way." She hadn't lost her temper the whole time.

"Oh you're blind? Are you?"

He grabbed her by the arm and around the waist.

"Hey! Let me go! What's your problem?" She tried hitting and scratching him but that didn't seem to phase him.

"Your coming with me girly."

"Let her go! NOW!" Dorkus stormed out of the house. The guy let her go and she fell to the ground with a soft thud.

_Now your in for it buddy._

Dorkus was shaking with rage as he approached the man. He came in between the man and Charlotte.

"Hey take it easy, man, I was just playin'!"

He backed away.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself before I become really angry, it better be a good explanation or I'm going to rip you to shreds...One."

The guy tried to explain that Charlotte was very beautiful and he wanted to ask her out and when she rejected him and he got angry.

"Two"

The man tried another tactic, he said that Charlotte was the one who initiated the conversation.

"Do you think I'm stupid? THREE!"

Dorkus gave the guy's jaw an uppercut and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. He looked down at him from where he was standing.

"I don't ever want to see your face ever again. Do you under stand me?"

The man whimpered and limped away.

Dorkus picked Charlotte if the ground. "Are you all right, ma chére?"

"Ya I'm okay. I just want to go inside."

"Alright love."

They went inside. Charlotte had a déjà-vu moment. This fight was much too much like the fight Dorkus had with her father, it brought up bad memories. But she smiled because after that fight happened her life had gotten so much better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a month since the unknown man had harassed Charlotte. They had had a lovely month, going on walks, visiting Nesmith and Sheen, and going book shopping. It was about eight o'clock in the morning. The married couple were in bed cuddling while they slept, as usual.

Charlotte had been eating at least two meals a day like she promised she would. She had finally reached a healthy weight.

Charlotte was the first one to wake up. She yawned and stretched. She blushed as she remembered the night before, she was still sore from it. That was the first time they had done that in a couple of years. It had been too long.

She got out of bed and put a bath rob on. She made her way downstairs to make morning tea for them. She was finally getting the feel of her house back.

She prepared the tea. Poured them into mugs and sat down at the kitchen table.

The next person to get up was Pinter. "Good morning malady. How was your night?"

She blushed again. "Fine, how did you sleep?"

"Good."

She smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs. "I made you some tea mon Cher."

"Thank you, love." He kissed her on the top of her head. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever"

"All right one whatever coming up." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you like anything Pinter?" His master had to be in a very good mood.

"Um...I would like a whatever as well, please, sir."

So Dorkus started making scrambled eggs and toast. Charlotte was never good at cooking, trying to smell and touch to prepare food, sound didn't do her much good. She never knew when something was done until it was burning. She always cut herself with knives or burned her hand on the stove.

Dorkus didn't mind doing the cooking. He wasn't like his brother, who had strong beliefs of how woman should stay in the kitchen, maybe this was why he didn't have a wife and he was 5 years older than Dorkus. Charlotte helped a lot anyway, tending the garden, cleaning up, sweeping.

Charlotte had gone to college and had a degree in social science, before she was taken she had a job as a social researcher. She hadn't tried to get it back yet because before she was too sick and now they wanted a child. So she has been taking it easy.

They had plenty of money saved up to not have to worry about it until after a child was born. They knew it was most unlikely to have a child they still hoped and made plans. If Sheen was still around when the child was born Charlotte would go back to work to earn money and Dorkus would take care of the child. If Sheen was gone by the time the child arrives Dorkus would go back to work, he had a much larger pay check as the emperor's top royal advisor.

Pinter spoke, "did you hear that racket last night? There must have been a storm or Zeenu-quake or something."

The married couple blushed madly at this, know exactly what the noise was.

Charlotte said, "yes, I heard it also must have been a thunder storm, scared me to death." She had always been afraid of thunderstorms so she added this to make the lye more believable.

He put the food on the table and they started eating. They talked and laughed. Pinter thought to himself 'I miss this'.

"Well what should we do today?"

"Let's go to the town market. They put out fresh produce and were running out of stuff."

"Alright let's get dressed and we'll go. They got dressed. Charlotte into a white, laced, short sleeved dress and Dorkus into his usual robe. They were out the door arm in arm, with Pinter in tow.

They walked the short distance to the town market. They shopped for a while before Charlotte heard a familiar voice call her name from a fruit stand. "Charlie, hey, Charlie!"

"Hmmmm, who's that?"

Dorkus' stomach swirled with rage as he said. "A handsome young man with bright red hair."

Charlotte's heart speed up with the possibility that this could be Ron.

"Let's go over to him."

Dorkus was hesitant to lead his wife over to the young man.

"Ron is that you?"

"Ya how have you been, your looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"I'm great, this is my husband, I told you about him, Dorkus."

"It's nice to meet you Dorkus."

Dorkus couldn't help sounding cold as he said, "likewise"

Charlotte said, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to raise money to support me and my mom."

"How is she?"

"Better, now that I'm back to take care of her."

"That's great, well we wouldn't want to keep you from potential customers. Maybe you can stop by some time."

Dorkus spoke up, "you think that's a good idea love?"

"Of course if it wasn't for Ron I wouldn't be hear right now." This was true in more ways than one, you already know that Ron carried her to safety, but he did something else for her that she'll never forget.

It was right after she had lost her child. She didn't want to live anymore and a guard had left a decent amount of rope in her cell. There was a steel beam that ran through the ceiling of the cell. You can guess what she wanted to do. Ron had talked the noose off her neck and her off of her bed. Charlotte hadn't told Dorkus about this because he would think of her as weak and selfish. Plus she thought it wasn't that big of a deal since she hadn't gone through with it.

Dorkus knew he owed this man for carrying Charlotte to safety. "Thank you for taking care of Charlotte when I couldn't."

"Not a problem, you have a really nice wife you should keep her on a short leash."

Charlotte chuckled and Dorkus smiled, "of course" they all said goodbye and kept shopping and walking around until they had everything they needed and headed home.

When they got home they started to put all their groceries away. "So who is that guy exactly?"

"He's very nice and sweet, he was my only friend in that prison, he carried me to safety when I was sick and needed help and he also stopped me from..." She had gotten better about talking about her time in the prison but when she hit this part her tongue stopped working and her stomach turned into a block of ice.

"What did he stop you from doing."

She had to think of something that wasn't a lye, "...going crazy." He bought that.

"Well that's fortunate."

They finished putting their groceries away and Pinter went to run an aren for Dorkus. Charlotte said, "now what?"

"Well I was thinking..." He kissed her and made his way down to her neck.

"I'm still sore from last night."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." They walked to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been 2 months since they had met Ron at the market. She hadn't had one of Mother Nature's gifts for all this time. _Could it be possible? _

She didn't want to get Dorkus' hopes up. So she was going to go to the doctors while he was out advising the emperor. This was the first time he close at hand since he he ran to her bed side.

She thought she knew her way from her house to the hospital because she used to walk there when her husband worked there, to visit him.

She walked out of her house wearing a grey long sleeved dress with boots and handling her guid stick.

Ron had been over to visit a couple times. She knew Dorkus only invited him in because if he hadn't she would not have been happy with him. Dorkus also felt like he owed Ron something for making sure Charlotte got out of the prison safely. He didn't know that Ron had saved her life more than once but Ron had promised to keep her secret from Dorkus and she had promised to keep Ron's secret from his mother.

Sheen and Nesmith had been over to their house also, Charlotte came to like the boy, much to her husbands dismay. He was just so energetic and funny. She enjoyed Nesmith's company also, he was very intelligent and loved to read, they talked about books a lot, He was jealous of her because she had some very rare books like a copy of the elder scrolls and **slander'sguidetoZeenu **and he couldn't read because they were in brail.

As she was walking, she heard Sheen's voice from in front of her "Hey Charlie!"

"Hello Sheen how are you today?"

"Good where are you going?"

"Just to the hospital for a check up."

Nesmith spoke up, "oh, you must have passed it a while back we haven't seen it yet."

She closed her eyes and knit her eye brows together. "Oh dear, I guess I don't know the way, like I thought I did."

"Not to worry, we'll help you."

"Thank you both, could I, maybe, barrow one of your arms."

They were both much shorter than her but Sheen took her hand. They walked back to the hospital, talking about the weather and people in the village.

They arrived to the entrance of the hospital. "Thank you for your help, I'll be fine on my own now."

"Your welcome!"

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Charlotte frowned at this, she hated when people asked her if she needed help over and over again, but smiled and thought he was just trying to be a gentleman.

"I'll be fine Nesmith, I will see you both soon."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye."

She went into the hospital. That hospital smell always made her nauseous but now it seemed ten times worse.

She walked up to the front desk. The receptionist knew her. "Hello Charlie, how can I help you today?"

"I would like to see Dr. Klokven, please." He was the same doctor who spoke to Dorkus after she was brought in. Dorkus and him were good friends.

"Of course, I'll get him right away."

The nurse left and was back with him before Charlie could say 'thank you'.

"Hello, Charlie what can I do for you?"

"I would like to speak with you privately doctor."

"Of course, take my arm and we'll go to my office."

They went down the hall and in to his office. He sat her down in a chair and then sat down himself. "So what is it you would like to talk about?"

Charlotte blushed, opened her mouth but then bit her lip while she tried to collect the words and courage to speak. "I know it's highly unlikely, but Dorkus and I are trying to have a child and I'm very late for my monthly and..." She mumbled on until the doctor politely hushed her.

"You would like to see if you are pregnant, is that right?" He had been the one to tell her she was pregnant before she was taken.

She couldn't help blushing at him, "Right."

"Here" he handed her a stick she assumed was a pregnancy test. "The bathroom is right around the right corner, it will be on your right side, I assume you know what to do with it."

"Of course" she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She sat down for a minute, and breathed deeply before she started the test, after she was finished she had to give it back to the doctor so he could read the results to her. They had to wait five minutes for the test to make its decision. It was the longest five minutes Charlotte had ever sat through. Neither one of them said anything, Charlotte was too nervous and the doctor didn't know what to say, so they just waited. Charlotte thought it was taking forever and started tapping her foot impatiently then all but shrieked, "how long has it been?"

"There are two more minutes to go Charlie."

Charlie had to stifle a groan. When two more minutes passed by Charlotte was in the middle of pulling a hair out of her scalp, the stick beeped, it had decided.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When the test beeped Charlotte's stomach knotted in anxiety. She They sat there for a while until she said,"well?" And she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't know what to do if the test was negative. She would feel pretty naive, she didn't want to tell Dorkus where she had been if she came here for nothing. She took a deep breath and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Charlotte... The test is positive." Her head shot up.

Her voice came out soft and hoarse. "What?"

"The test says your pregnant, Charlotte, should I send for Dorkus?"

Her voice was a whisper by this point. "How can you be so sure?"

"This test is the most accurate test we have in this hospital. It has a 99.99% accuracy rate."

She had to think and let this new information sink in. She didn't say anything for a long time. She knew it! Finally she smiled and happy tears came to her eyes. She had forgotten the doctor was in the room until he repeated him self. "Shall I send for your husband?"

"No, I'll go home and tell him myself."

"As you wish, you can stay in here as long as you need to." She nodded at him.

She stayed in the room for five minutes before she took a happy sigh and stood up. She wiped the tears from her eyes, walked out of the room and made her way out of the hospital. She hoped Dorkus wasn't home yet. She didn't want to have to lie about where she was, she was an awful liar. She wanted to tell him the good news when she was ready.

She walked back to her house slowly so that she wouldn't miss her it. Nothing got in her way and no one crossed her path.

She found her home without too much trouble and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and started taking off her boots. Next she let her long hair out of the ribbon it had been in, letting it fall over her shoulders and roll down to her lower back. While she was fixing her hair she was listening for any sounds in the house that would indicate that someone was home.

Even with her heightened sense of hearing she didn't hear her husband creep up behind her. He was very careful not to mack a noise walking on his tip toes and holding his breath. Much like a spider catches a fly, he caught her in his arms. She gasped in surprise as she felt his arms tighten around her.

He buried his face in her hair. "And where have you been all day, young lady?" He said this in a joking air but she knew he was really expecting an answer.

"Oh, around." She had to think of something and fast.

"Mmmmm?" He asked.

"I just went on a walk to get some fresh air. How was your day today? Where's Pinter?"

She was trying to change the subject, and it worked.

"The emperor thinks that Sheen is a genius, and does everything he says. It gets me so angry. Pinter is running errands for me, I thought we could use some alone time." _Perfect. _He brushed her hair to one side and kissed her neck.

She turned around to face him. "How serious are you about having a child?"

He looked at her in astonishment and took her hand. "Charlotte, I want to start a family with you more than anything, the only thing I'm worried about is fighting over your affection." He kissed her hand and then her lips. "I love you, we can try to have a child right now if you'd like." He kissed her on the lips again.

The breathed in to build her courage. "I would love fair l'amour avec toi, but there's no need to hope for me getting pregnant." She smiled at him.

He looked confusedly at her. "What do you mean, love?"

"I went to the doctor today, I took a test and found out I'm... Pregnant." He kissed her. He then picked her up by the arms and spun her around. She giggled at his enthusiasm. He kissed her on the mouth more passionately than before.

"I love you with all my heart." He put his hand on her stomach, they were going to have a child, he would be contributing to his family tree, he would have to tell his mother soon. She had wanted to see Charlotte since she left the prison but Dorkus insisted that she needed rest, but this week was the perfect time to visite, because Charlotte was getting better and there was news to tell her.

Someone also had to tell Reece about him becoming an uncle. They were both giddy with excitement.

"I love you too, mon amour."

They kissed again and he carried her bridal style up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dorkus's mother lived quite a ways away. They would have to travel by air. Dorkus called ahead to make sure she would be home. They would travel tomorrow. Dorkus was out preparing everything for their trip. In the mean time Charlotte called her brother and asked him to stop by, she wanted to tell him the news first before anyone else, but of course he replied, "uuhh I'm a little busy." This was a normal response from him, he was always busy painting or working at his part time job to support his family. He also lived a ways away, and he either had to walk for a whole day or take the bus for twenty minutes, and he HATED the bus.

"Please, it's really important!"

"Then why don't you tell me now?"

"Because I want to tell you in person."

Apparently Reece hadn't heard the calm happiness in her voice. "What? Is someone dying?"

"What's wrong with you? No, can you come over today?"

"I guess so... I'll be over in like an hour."

"D'accord bye."

"Bye"

She waited around for an hour and a half before the doorbell rang.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

She pulled him inside By the wrist. She led him to the kitchen table and sat him down. She poured him some peppermint tea she had prepared, it was now only lukewarm because he was supposed to have been there half an hour ago.

He said thank you but didn't pick it up. He had always thought tea was for girls and Brits. He was a proud french man... Who didn't own a french flag like most proud Frenchmen but that is beside the point.

As she poured herself some tea she thought about how to tell her brother she was pregnant.

She remembered when he had told her his girlfriend was pregnant about five years ago. She had got angry at him because not only did he not use protection but his girlfriend had been seventeen at the time and he was all of twenty six. He was lucky he wasn't prosecuted or that her father and/or older brothers didn't strategic up murder him, he ended up marrying her with her parents permission par Charlotte's advice that her brother knew were orders In disguise. That was probably the most she had ever yelled at her brother. The baby had been a beautiful boy. She loved her little nephew And would often babysit him when both his parents were at work or when they just got tired of him.

But this was very different, this was a dream that became a reality. There was no way Reece could get angry.

"Well... Don't just sit there with a silly smile on your face tell me the news." He was growing impatient.

"Reece, something happened to me that I have wanted to happen for almost a decade..." After she said this she realised their tenth anniversary was going to be soon.

"Ouais?que?"

"Reece, I'm... Pregnant."

A silence was held for a very long time.

"What?"

"Dorkus and I are having a child." She could help sighing happily with a smile on her face.

"Where is that salaud?!" Alright so maybe she was wrong.

Charlotte was taken aback by his sudden anger.

"Wh-Reece, why are you so angry? You're going to be an uncle."

"Why do you think I'm angry?! That connard impregnated my blind little sister! Jesus Christ!"

"Reece you know I've wanted this for a long ti-"

"It's not just that! You're still too sick to travel let alone have a child! Oh and let me guess, you're going to his mothers house tomorrow."

"So what if we are? I am well enough to do anything I used to. We have wanted a child for about as long as we've been married, its a miracle.

"It's always we we we, you are too attached to that man!"

"Maybe I like it that way."

"Why don't you try to get your individuality back?"

"you're such a-"

He tried to imitate her voice, "we've wanted this for a long time, we're angry at you, we're having a child Geez why don't you have a surgery to be attached at the hip, no one would notice the difference."

"I'm sorry you're jealous that you didn't marry your soulmate, that you couldn't keep it in your pants until you found out if you loved her or not!"

After a beat or two she felt bad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Whatever." Another beat or two past.

This was a sensitive topic to him his marriage wasn't moving smoothly.

They both calmed down after that.

"You know you should really stop apologising after every burn you give, it makes you look lame."

"Sorry." He chuckled at her.

She could hear his heavy shoes hit her kitchen table. "Well I think I'm going to stay here and murd- I mean speak with your 'soul mate'."

"You really think that you can take him? Your such a weakling."

"Yes but I'm fast and smart."

"You may be faster but you are definitely not smarter."

"Oh really tell me one example."

"Reece you failed French in high school, you spoke it fluently for your first twelve years."

"Hey spelling and grammar are hard!"

Charlotte was so relieved that Reece had calmed down. It wasn't until Dorkus opened the front door did the angry glint come back to his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reece stood up and made his way over to Dorkus. As he was walking he said, "charlotte told me she's pregnant."

Charlotte stood and followed the sound of her brothers voice.

Dorkus was utterly confused and didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow.

Reece said, "What the hell were you thinking? She's not well! You call yourself a caring husband?!"

"Reece arretè!" Charlotte came between them but neither really paid her much attention.

Now both men were angry as hornets. "She is as healthy as she has ever been, I would know I see her more than once a year, unlike you, besides this has nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me?! She's my little sister."

"You act like you care about her but you never did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left her alone with your abusive, alcoholic father! Jesus Reece if you really cared for her you would have taken her with you, no matter how much financial trouble you would have been in."

Charlotte turned to her husband, "Dorkus stop it." He thought about it but then Reece said,

"At least I didn't go up to a 17 year old girl on the street and decide she was the love of my life and invite her into my home, geez you're such a creep Dorkus if I was there I would have knocked your block off."

"But you weren't there, If I hadn't come along who knows what would have happened to her! She could be dead, Reece, your father would have killed her."

"Well this pregnancy is going to kill her now!"

"Stop it both of you, you're acting like children!" She had finally found her yelling voice.

She turned back to her brother and gingerly put her hands on his shoulders, "Reece it wasn't just Dorkus' choice, it was my choice, and I'm happy okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay, but I still don't think it's a good thing."

"Good, now apologise to my husband."

"What?!"

"Do it."

"I'm sorry." Dorkus chuckled at the siblings.

"Dorkus say your sorry."

"But I didn't do anything!"

She faced him and gave him a mean look.

"I'm sorry Reece."

Reece said, "poor whipped bastard" under his breath.

She smiled, "good now that that's settled how about some tea?"

Reece looked down at his watch. "Oh my god I'm late. Sorry kid I got to go."

She looked disappointed. He remembered Dorkus's words and said, "you know I care about you right?"

"Of course."

"Good" he kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you soon."

"Good'bye."

He walked out the door.

"So why was he here in the first place?"

"I'll tell you when we're packing." He put an arm around her.

They went upstairs and started packing for their long journey the next day.


End file.
